


Curious Janeway

by Querion



Series: Sub space pal [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, Sub space love/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is a Starfleet admiral based on Earth. She has a sub space pal (pen pal), a Starfleet scientist, Annika Hansen,  who works on Star base 63 in the Epsilon Eridani star system 10.5 light years away. Their communiques are intercepted by Starfleet Intelligence because the person Janeway has befriended comes from a powerful family with a rather shady history.The story is set in an alternate timeline and it assumes that the Borg Queen is Annika`s mother and a powerful criminal leader of the most feared gang in the Alpha Quadrant, only known as the Borg.





	1. Personal questions

Annika when i look into your eyes  
I wonder how time flies  
I promised to send you my holo image  
But that depended  
On when i get some free time  
But life has been busy  
In this city  
Unlike on a star base  
Where everyone knows your name  
It`s so hectic here  
I feel i`m turning into a nutcase  
Or is it fruit cake?

Your holo image  
Is absolutely stunning  
But why the grimace?  
Were you in pain?  
The other one  
Made me frown  
To see your brown  
Bio suit so torn  
But it brought out your form  
I have to say it`s becoming  
Tell me, now  
What`s on your left brow?

I have so many questions  
But my subspace session  
Is almost over  
Sorry to be a bother  
By asking so many personal questions  
It`s not my intention  
To pry into your personal life  
I just can`t hide  
My interest in you anymore  
You must visit me sometime  
Preferably at bedtime  
As your messages sooth me

I feel like i`ve known you for years  
But i fear  
Our communications are being monitored  
It hadn`t occurred  
To me that anyone could do such a thing  
We`re just friends, right?  
I want to hold you tight  
And never let go  
Two months ago  
I started feeling this way  
As if you`re my bae

 

Oh my nerves are getting frayed  
Over Starfleet being nosy  
Just when i was getting cozy  
Why would they poke their noses in my affair?  
Its not fair  
Are you suspicious of anyone over there?  
Anybody who gets in your hair?  
Please tell me, Darling  
So i can investigate  
Don`t hesitate  
Or i will die of worry  
For your safety

Awaiting your reply.


	2. Bae?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika sends a reply to her sub space pal.

Kathryn, you really feel that i am your bae?  
I am flattered  
Just to explain about the fray  
In my garments  
Which probably looked like a harness  
To you  
Someone just broke into my quarters  
To my horror  
They had a hood over their head and carried a phaser  
He called me a Borg drone  
I cannot condone  
Anyone who calls me such

We fought and wrestled  
Till i broke a few of his blood vessels  
He bled all over the floor  
I could not ignore  
The filth he left  
So i had just finished cleaning up  
I wish you would send me back up  
Do not worry, everything is well again  
I did get a sprain  
In my ankle  
In the process  
But i am not in distress

About me being your bae  
I shall be coming over in May  
So we can talk about it  
To verify its relevance  
You are so elegant,  
My Kathryn  
And so very attractive  
I would like to place my hands in your hair  
It is only natural and fair  
For us to do  
Will you let me kiss you  
Or am i in a queue?


	3. Lost in sub space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika is captured by her mother`s gang while travelling to Earth to meet her sub space pal.

Kathryn and Annika had been sending messages, poetry, holo images, videos and letters to each other back and forth for eight months. They usually shared ideas, their family histories but Annika had told Kathryn of her mother`s dealings. Janeway already knew about this but she still considered the young woman a reasonable person and that one`s family`s evil doings did not define one`s own character, despite this being a common occurrence. In the most recent letter the two friends had agreed to meet up on Earth. Kathryn had just arrived home from work one evening. She turned her computer on and watched Annika`s recent video play. Annika concluded her message by telling her friend that she had a special gift for her and that `there was more where that came from.` Kathryn had stared at her computer screen, waiting. She saw her friend`s smiling face look straight into her eyes then the screen went blank. When she reappeared on screen, Kathryn was treated to a topless Annika. She slowly removed the hair pin which held her blonde hair up in a neat french twist. Kathryn watched as the blonde shook her hair as if in slow motion causing the tresses to fall onto her shoulders to partially obscure her view from the magnificent twin mounds with pink tips. Kathryn`s heart was now beating fast threatening to escape her rib cage. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she saw the younger woman touch herself sensuously. Hands went from the shoulders and slowly down to cover her breasts with the palms of her hands. Janeway mourned the loss of the pleasant view when Annika blew her a kiss and ended the transmission.

 

Kathryn Janeway blew a kiss back at the now blank screen. She did not know how long she had been sitting and staring at it. She only knew that it may have been a long time because her gluteal muscles felt numb. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee. She considered adding a few drops of whiskey into the brew but changed her mind. She needed a cold shower. Now. So many questions went through her mind. Did Annika want to change the nature of their friendship? Did she want the same? Did she read Annika`s non verbal cues and body language correctly? What the hell is she going to do with all that woman when Annika finally arrives? She must brush up on her anatomy lessons from long ago. Kathryn panicked. She stood at the kitchen window overlooking the garden. It was a fine evening. She could hear the birds chirping as they were preparing to roost for the night. Were they calling out to their mates? Kathryn wondered. She finished her coffee and headed to the bathroom. 

 

Janeway took off her uniform and boots then stepped into the shower room. As the cold needle like spray hit her heated skin it caused tingling sensations which did not improve her predicament. The woman groaned in arousal. She forced herself to continue with her shower and took a face cloth from the soap receptacle. She lathered it generously and brought the soft material to her face. She rubbed it on the upper part of her body but when she closed her eyes all she could see was a topless Annika sensuously touching herself. Kathryn felt her hand, the one holding the face cloth, roam down her shoulder then over her left breast. The unruly hand massaged the breast a few times causing Kathryn to gasp. Fingers squeezed and rolled a painfully erect nipple between a thumb and index finger. Janeway let the hand indulge itself for a few more seconds then she took charge of things. However, her knees felt weak. Janeway leaned against the cold shower stall, trying to catch her breath. She quickly rinsed off and covered her now shivering body with a fluffy blue towel.

 

Kathryn had sent two more letters to Annika when the agreed meeting day had come and went with no word from her sub space pal. Her worry grew when she read back all their exchanges and noted something she had not thought about before. Annika had sent a few images of her mother. The Queen looked hideous to Kathryn, all green and slimy with dark unreadable eyes. She would have looked beautiful if all the disguises were removed, Kathryn thought. The young scientist also sent a few more images, of a man and a woman who Annika claimed were her birth parents. They were antropologists studying gangs and people who functioned in groups. They had uncovered her mother`s, only known as The Queen, secret lair and a fleet of cube shaped ships. Their names were Magnus and Erin Hansen. Janeway continued to read, in horror, about the Queen murdering Erin and altered Magnus`s appearance and physiology to function as her slave. The Queen was however, `merciful` enough to let little Annika, who had travelled with them on the mission, live. The gang leader had adopted the young child and raised her to be heiress to the throne. Kathryn knew that she too was in grave danger the moment she got involved with the Federation scientist, Annika Hansen. Nobody really knew where the Queen`s headquarters were but Kathryn had suspected that the gang which was in the Alpha quadrant was only a small group of a larger Collective. She thought that their headquarters may be in the Delta quadrant, a region of the galaxy currently unknown to the Federation.

"So Annika was the Queen`s adopted daughter?" Janeway said to herself. She felt a bit relieved that Annika may not have been injured. She simply was taken `home.` That fact still left her a bit unsettled as she knew how ruthless the gang leader could be. Apparently they intitiated members by the process of Assimilation which according to Annika is more painful than death. Janeway wondered whether she should tell someone of her discovery. She knew that Starfleet was monitoring her exchanges with Annika. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach when she remembered Annika`s nude video. "Did Starfleet see it? She covered her face in embarrassment but soon recovered. A chime at her front door rang. Someone requested entry. Janeway quickly threw a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt on. She inquired the computer of the visitor`s identity. Kathryn hesitated then ordered the unwanted guest to go away. 

 

The being at her door did not leave. Five minutes had gone when the door bell chimed again. She inquired the computer again and found that it was the same individual. So she decided to meet them and get it over and done with, whatever the person wanted. Janeway opened her bedside drawer and took out a shiny phaser out. She had not used one of these in a while, since she was a captain of a star ship called Voyager a few years ago. She had been on a two week mission to capture a band of rebels called the Maquis. It was a short and satisfying mission when she and her crew had captured the freedom fighter and leader, Chakotay, B`Elanna Torres and the rest of the Val Jean crew. She smiled at the memory but was quickly brought back in the present when the door chimed a third time. When she looked at the chronometer Kathryn noted that the individual at her front door had been ringing the bell every five minutes. It was so precise and mechanical, almost machine-like, Kathryn thought.

 

Janeway set her phaser to `heavy stun` and hid it in her jeans pocket. She walked to the front door and hesitated again. She wondered whether she should call an armed security detail but changed her mind. "I can handle it." She reassured herself. With renewed determination Kathryn opened the door to a humanoid looking figure. 

 

It was now dark outside but the moon was coming up as faithfully as it had always done a million years before. This humanoid standing in front of Kathryn was just like one of the holo images Annika had sent her. She could not tell whether it was male or female. It had grey mottled skin and death white in places. One eye graced its face and the other was a modified looking red light. It was wearing a sort of armour dotted with small green lights which flickered every few seconds. One arm looked normal like a human being`s but the other seemed to be a sort of cybernetically enhanced one. It`s head had black pipe looking tendrils sticking out from one corner of the cranium stretching to the other. `It was an amazing feat of...was it engineering, evolution?` Janeway did not know what to make of it. Janeway realized that her phaser could do nothing to protect her if the being decided to attack her so she resolved to diplomacy. That was not necessary because the being was not there to fight.

"Greetings, Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet headquarters. I am three of nine, messenger drone of Unimatrix Zero one. I have been sent to inform you that your sub space pal, Seven of Nine tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix zero one, has gone to visit her mother. She will come to see you as soon as her visit is over." The figure said then it continued to stand as if waiting for a response.

"Who sent you and what is Seven of Nine tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One?" Janeway was puzzled.

"Your sub space pal`s designation. You know her as Annika Hansen. I have been sent by the Borg Queen."

"Is she ok?" Janeway was getting worried.

"Affirmative, Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet headquarters. She is...`ok.`" The being said in a monotonous voice while trying to adopt the human female`s wording. The monotony and lack of inflection reminded Janeway of how Annika sometimes spoke. It was probably due to the young woman`s upbringing with the Queen. 

"How do i get in touch with her?" Janeway was curious. She knew her curiosity could get her into real trouble one day but she could not help it. It was what made her a great scientist.

"Her mother is monitoring our exchange as we speak. I must return now." The being disappeared in a shimmer of green transporter lights. It was only then that Kathryn realized that she and Annika were in real danger. She was monitored by both Starfleet and now the Borg Queen, leader of the most dangerous gang in the Alpha Quadrant and possibly the whole universe. Annika was in danger of being altered into a cybernetic being. Janeway found out that the being that was talking to her was female. 

 

Janeway shivered a bit. She was not really afraid but concerned for her friend. What if the Queen decided it was time to turn Annika into a hideous looking being like the one she had just been talking to? No, she had to do something to save her friend. She had to save her new found friendship with Annika Hansen. It was probably time to get reinforcements. Kathryn walked into the house and locked the door behind her. She was in a contemplative mood, thinking about different scenarios and strategies of saving her friend and how to conduct the search of the Queen`s secret lair.


	4. Mother-daughter time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika Hansen visits her adoptive mother in Unimatrix Zero One where the Borg Queen engages her in a bizzare Birds and the Bees talk. 
> 
> Nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors in the Borg Queen`s chambers. So i tried to imagine what life would be like in Unimatrix Zero One, the Borg Queen`s private domain, by using the snippets and scenes we have seen in the show. This chapter was inspired by the episode Dark Frontier.

"Let me go! Do not touch me!" Annika shouted at the hideous looking monster that was trying to get hold of her arm. 

 

The young woman had a week off work at Star base 63. She had traded her days by working many unsocial hours for several crew men and other scientists until she had accrued enough time to go and visit her friend. Then the efficient scientist had suggested the face to face visit to Kathryn Janeway who had readily and eagerly agreed. The women had planned to meet on Earth. They had agreed to change the parameters of their friendship from communicating through texts and live video chats to face to face contact. The young woman was nervous about what she was going to say to her admiral friend. She secretly wanted their relationship to be a romantic one but was not very sure Kathryn wanted the same. The older woman seemed agreeable to the changing parameters one day then seemed unsure the next time they communicated. Annika decided to make sure Kathryn had no doubt in her intentions. So at the end of their last video chat she had given Janeway a surprise present. She showed Kathryn her topless body, smiled seductively at her and blown her a kiss. She wondered how Kathryn reacted to that little present. She would soon find out. That was yesterday. 

 

Back in the present the young Federation scientist decided that she should stop struggling with her captor who had identified itself as Three Of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct Of Unimatrix Zero One. She will have to hear what her mother had to say. 

"Did you have to transport me so unceremoniously off my shuttle, Three Of Nine?" Annika asked. Her voice was deceptively calm but if the drone had looked into her eyes it would have seen the fire in them.

"It was necessary to do so. Do not worry. Your shuttle is safe. Your heart rate has risen to a hundred and twenty percent, your respiration..." The drone started but was cut short by the angry young scientist.

"Just. Shut. Up you hideous drone. Just take me to mother." Annika said in a low growl.

"Very well." The cybernetic being replied by lowering its head politely at the young human female, completely missing Annika`s anger and insult.

 

The two were now walking along mazes of corridors and hallways. Annika could hear crackling and hissing sounds as energy traversed through black conduits along the wall. She could also hear the occasional wails and screams from the various assimilation chambers but she was not afraid. In fact she was no stranger to these hallways and corridors at all. She had been here many times to see her Borg mother but it had been a while since she had last been here. Last time was when she was six years old then she was sent to Starfleet academy where she had advanced classes due to her extreme intelligence. She graduated and was posted to the remote star base 63 which was her final year project. She and her colleagues had built machines which harvested hydrogen and oxygen and other atmospheric and space gases to be used as energy and water. The area had been operational for a few years now. Then she visited the Queen again when she was eighteen years old and the last time was three years ago. She had come for some internal implant maintenance which the Queen did herself. The Queen observed that the humans Annika worked with were resourceful, resilient, industrious, self sufficient and more. She thought that they were exactly what her growing gang needed. She carefully planned to use Annika in their capture. An evil plan began to form in the Borg Queen`s mind. A long term evil plan. She must have these beings in her community. 

 

Finally Three Of Nine led the young woman to an open area in the large cube. They stood and watched as two leg like features stood at the base of a long cylindrical contraption. Crackling and hissing sounds were heard as the Queen`s torso slowly descended into the cylinder and clicked into place. As soon as the connection was made at the hips a clicking sound was heard. At that point tendrils of black conduits were activated onto her shoulders and her hands twitched. The being twisted her neck and shook her shoulders and sighed satisfactorily. She then looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Welcome, home." She said as she walked towards the young woman and her escort with open arms. The Queen dismissed the drone who walked mechanically away to go and do its other duties.

 

Annika forced a smile at her mother.

"Mother, i...missed you."

"Sarcasm doesn`t really suit you, Annika. You`ve lived among humans for far too long. Perhaps it`s time you came home."

"What if i refuse?" Annika said adamantly.

"Then i`ll just have to assimilate you. Listen. I have a mission for you. I know all about your admiral friend. She could be a valuable asset to us if you play your cards well. I know everything you two have been talking about. Annika, you`ve really grown into a beautiful young human female and you`re in love. That makes me a proud mother. I am puzzled about one thing, though. You are in love with the admiral, a female. I did not know that my daughter was a lesbian." The Queen said as she smiled at her daughter. She noted that Annika was blushing but she did not point that out.

"Mother, what i do with my life in private is none of your business. My thoughts and Kathryn`s are one. If you were a good mother you would have been giving me pointers on how to proceed, not making me feel guilty of my choice."

"...but i am helping you. I have all the assimilated knowledge of lesbian couples and their copulation techniques. The topless image you sent your friend was a very good place to start. Would you like me to proceed explaining?" The Borg Queen said bluntly. She became curious when she saw Annika`s pupils dilate, her respiration rate rise and her heart rate and blood pressure rise above normal parameters.

"Th...that won`t be necessary, Mother. I am a big girl. I believe i will be able to figure things out on my own." Annika said as she tried to control her raging hormones. This always happened when she thought of her friend, Kathryn. Her heart rate would rise...who was she kidding. She got aroused when she saw Kathryn`s smiling face and heard her smoky voice. It always managed to throw her off balance.

"If you are to be the heiress to this throne you must learn to control your emotions, bring order to chaos. This is the reason why i purge everyone`s emotions, it makes them focus on their tasks but i will not do that to you as you have not completed your education yet. You have to go out there, have `fun,` copulate with your admiral friend but when the time comes i want you to take over from me as you already know. Now, if there is nothing else to discuss, you may go to Earth to visit your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, MOTHER!!" Annika shouted. The Queen`s personal drones cowered from the anger emanating from the young human female`s every pore.

"Curious. You implied that she was or was about to be but now you deny it. Very well, Annika. Go to Earth but do remember to tell me how you are faring." The Queen said indulgently. She had a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Very well, Mother, i will. Thank you." Annika said and left the chambers. As soon as she was in the hallway the drone Three Of Nine rushed to meet her and escort her back to the Federation shuttle which was in the cube`s hangar bay. The drone stood and watched as Annika got in the shuttle and commenced pre-flight checks. As soon as she was done she waved at the drone. The drone waved back at the young woman and walked away. 

 

Annika ignored the cube`s open hangar bay doors. She drove the shuttle straight into the cube`s wall which caused a huge chunk of metal to be displaced, leaving a gaping hole. The Borg Queen watched what her daughter was doing the view screen. She shook her head, smiled and pressed a button on her armour plating on her chest. The plating peeled off and she was dismantled again and was carried back to the upper chamber to regenerate. The repair drones will detect the breach and correct it soon enough. They were efficient after all.


	5. Rescue plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway is enlisted to search for her friend. She discovers more unpleasant truth about her friend`s mother and the paranoia that has plagued Starfleet. She discovers, to her horror, that her secret communiques are not only monitored but are also classified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. More to come soon...

Kathryn Janeway could not take it any more. She was on leave, waiting for her sub space friend to visit. She sent two more messages to Annika just in case she missed the original messages but there was still no response from the young woman. The starfleet admiral was getting worried by the minute. She decided to find out what has happened.

 

Kathryn briskly walked down the corridor towards her immediate boss`s office. Just as she was about to press the door chime Owen Paris opened the door and came face to face with the younger woman.

"Kathryn, what`s the rush?" Janeway looked up and down the corridor and pulled Owen`s hand back into his office. She was breathing harshly from her brisk walk. The older man wondered what had happened.

"Owen, myfriendhasgonemissingandihaveabadfeelingaboutitIneedanextendedleaveandashuttlesoicangolookforher." Janeway said in one breath. Owen Paris was a senior flag officer. Usually he was calm about things but the way his protege was acting made him wonder what was really going on. Paris knew that the younger woman, who was like a daughter to him, was a logical person and he has never seen her this excited about many things, made him probe a bit more.

Kathryn, why don`t you calm down and start from the beginning." That made Janeway take a deep breath in and slowly release it.

"I have forged a friendship with someone and we have been in touch for eight months now. She was on her way here five days ago but she never arrived. I have since sent her a couple of messages but there are no responses yet. Please Owen, it`s important that i try to find her." The flag officer sat at his desk across from Kathryn. He looked at her for a long time then he cleared his throat.

"Kathryn, is your friend the scientist stationed at Star base 63?"

"Yes, why?" 

"Are you aware that your communiques have been monitored?" Paris asked gently. He saw Kathryn`s expressions change from anxiety to embarrassment then anger and finally determination. She raised her chin and looked at her mentor straight in the eye.

"Admiral, i don`t know why this goddamned organization has been monitoring my personal relationships with people just because my friend`s mother is a criminal. Annika is a decent human being. Hasn`t she proven that to Starfleet? She`s stationed at the end of the universe, in the frontier for three years but she has never once complained. If that is not proof of sincerity and humility i don`t know what is."

"I...sorry, Kathryn. That`s not what i was trying to say..."

"...but that`s exactly what`s been happening!" Janeway cut her mentor off angrily.

"Listen, Kathryn. I have enough reasons to believe that your friend`s mother is planning some major scheme against the whole Earth but i am not sure what it is yet. My colleagues also have their reasons to not trust your friend. That is the reason they have been monitoring your communications."

"Great! Now you know everything we have been talking about. Do you also know that she sent me a nude video?" Janeway was still angry at what she considered an invasion of her and Annika`s privacy. She saw her mentor blush as he said "I`m sorry, Kathryn but it had to be done. Personally i am glad you have found a friend who trusts and loves you. I know that you also love her. I am really sorry that things have to be this way. I have no choice but to let you in on this high profile incident on what is going on." Janeway`s attention was piqued at that. 

"Just to let you know that Starfleet Intelligence has strong evidence that your friend, Annika Hansen, has been enlisted by her mother, the Borg Queen, to find out as much as she can about humanity. Then when her education is through, the young woman is going to pass on the information to her mother then she will ascend the throne."

"What? Annika, evil?" Janeway sputtered in rage. "My friend can`t do anything of the sort. You lot have grown paranoid at everyone and everything just because of the damn Dominion War." 

 

Owen sighed. How was he going to make his love-struck protege understand what was at stake? How was he going to convince Kathryn that her girlfriend was potentially as evil as her Borg Queen mother? The admiral decided to keep trying until he got through to Janeway.

"Kathryn, let me put it this way. Your life is potentially in danger because the Queen may harm you as you are close to her daughter. Your friend may also be in danger because she is a gangster`s daughter and a potential threat to the Federation and the Alpha Quadrant. So i`m enlisting you to go investigate. I will make sure you get all the personnel and equipment you may need for this mission to succeed." That made Janeway smile triumphantly because that was what she wanted in the first place, a ship and personnel. 

"I promise i will tell you whatever i discover." Owen sat quietly and looked at his protege. It was as if he was trying to read her mind to gauge her sincerity. Kathryn resisted the urge to squirm under his scrutiny. Finally he nodded his head and smiled at the younger woman.

"Alright, Kathryn Janeway, consider yourself enlisted for an extended Away mission. For the duration of the mission you will be granted the title of captain Janeway. You are to report to me or vice admiral Patterson. You have the ship you used for the Badlands mission where you captured those Maquis rebel, Voyager, at your disposal. Take whatever personnel you need. Dismissed." 

"Yes, sir." Janeway stood and left the senior officer`s office.

 

Kathryn decided to go to Indiana to brief her family. She walked into the kitchen in full uniform. Her mother looked up from her peeling potatoes. Janeway noted that her mother had an expression akin to sadness on her face. The Janeway matriarch never liked to see her daughter in uniform because it always reminded her of her late husband, Admiral Edward Janeway, who left home one morning in full uniform and never returned to her. Gretchen Janeway forced a smile at her daughter, Kathryn, who looked and acted so much like her father.

"So sis, what is your mission, again?" Phoebe asked as she chewed on a piece of carrot.

"It`s classified." Kathryn said briefly and sipped on her cup of coffee.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. I won`t tell anyone." Phoebe tried.

"If i tell you then i will have to kill you." Janeway said but the corners of her lips were curled up in a tiny smile. "I am going to find someone who is believed to have been captured by the Borg."

"Hmm, that is a serious mission. Is that your friend was adopted by the Queen?" Phoebe asked casually.

"How do you know that?"

"I know someone who knows someone at Starfleet headquarters. She showed me your friend`s picture. She said that her name is Annika Hansen. I have to say that she is smoking hot. Could you bring her here?" Janeway opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it again. It was as if Phoebe could read her as an open book. 

"Go and get your girl, Katie." Phoebe said and was just in time to duck when she saw a wet sponge fly just beside her ear.

 

The following day Kathryn sent messages to all her close friends and colleagues. She spoke to Tom Paris, Harry Kim, B`Elanna Torres, Tuvok who was on Vulcan, Neelix and the Emergency Medical Hologram. They all met in one of the many conference rooms at Starfleet headquarters where Janeway, Admirals Owen Paris and Patterson debriefed them on their mission. Soon they all left for Utopia Planitia to get their starship called Voyager.

 

Kathryn sat at the back of the debriefing room and sighed. All she wanted was some quality time with her sub space friend. Now that may be impossible. She sighed again and forced her mind back into her body. `Don`t worry, my Annika. I`m coming for you.` Janeway whispered to herself. In that brief unguarded moment, her Old Friend, Tuvok, picked up what she had just whispered through his enhanced Vulcan auditory sense. Tuvok looked back towards Kathryn. When their gazes met, Janeway saw Tuvok raise an eye brow at her. She simply raised hers back at him.

"Dismissed." Janeway heard. Luckily she already knew what the debriefing was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little piece. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Kudos are also welcome :)


End file.
